This invention is directed to the field of doors to be used on vehicles and a door of the type used on Jeep type vehicles as well as any truck type vehicle having an open body arrangement even extending to large earth moving machines and the like. Such vehicles may have a top or not which may be a fabric top or a molded top.
The fabric or "soft" doors are usually made with a metal frame to establish the shape which usually fit the door opening to provide a good weather seal. Also in most cases the door is opaque except for a flexible window in the upper part of the door which is fixed and may or may not be opened. Some prior art doors are of metal and include sliding windows in the top portion of the door. Some other Jeep type doors are provided with a transparent window as well in the lower portion of the door but due to the large frame required to support the glass or transparent portion, the operator's view out the lower portion, when the door is closed is almost completely obstructed.